El contraste entre ambos
by Jachagaco
Summary: A veces una cena familiar resulta acogedora y agradable... mientras no estés casada con un hombre que tiene una educación diferente a la del resto de los miembros de la familia. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que podrán acoplarse? Sólo se trata de ajustar los contrastes para enfocar una buena imagen, ¿no?... ¿Qué tan diferentes son Tsukasa y Tsukushi? [Basado en el dorama japonés]
1. Capítulo 1: Malentendidos

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Bueno, empecé este nuevo mini fic sobre HanaDan, basado en los personajes del LiveAction japonés (el dorama y su película), y por lo tanto puede ser considerado como una historia consecutiva a la historia en pareja de ellos._

 _También porque le prometí un OneShot a una de mis lectoras (YAMAxKAZE), y terminó siendo suficientemente largo como para dividirlo en pocos capítulos.  
_

 _Sin más, espero que les agrade. ¡Lean y disfruten!_

* * *

 **"Malentendidos"**

Tsukasa bufó por milésima vez durante aquel día. El trayecto le estaba resultando trabajosamente pesado, debido a la expectativa de lo que le esperaba.

– Deja de quejarte, pareces un pulpo gruñón –. Le dijo con tono burlón la mujer que iba sentada a su lado, dentro de la _limousine._

– ¡¿A quién le dices pulpo, idiota!? – Respondió bastante enojado y con una vena marcándose peligrosamente en la sien.

– ¿Y a quién le llamas idiota tú? – Ella se exasperó y contestó con un tono excesivamente alto. Lo cierto es que escucharlo quejarse continuamente de esto, le hacía dudar de nuevo, sobre que tan buena idea había sido planear esto; y se sentía culpable...

Él miró por la ventanilla tratando de controlar su enfado, y suspiró –. No entiendo porque accediste a ir, precisamente esta noche –, le dijo cansinamente.

– Si tan sólo mi esposo no fuera tan estúpido y me tomara en cuenta para decidir sobre estas cosas importantes; si me recordara siempre sobre lo que ocurrirá en su apretada agenda, y me escuchara cuando debo decidir algo así, entonces esto no habría pasado –. La chica ultimó esto con ironía, cansada de que él volviera a reclamarle.

– ¡Ya deja de llamarme estúpido! – El rizado volteó la vista dispuesto a encararla, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó. Sinceramente no quería contestarle así a su Tsukushi, pero a veces lo exasperaba –. Hemos dejado atrás una reunión importante, pero sobretodo, abandonamos al F4 en aquel lugar...

– ¿Abandonarlos? – Ella se cubrió la boca y trató de contener la risa –, Ellos se veían bastante a gusto ahí… con Soujiro acaparado de atención por aquellas modelos, Akira platicando descaradamente con la esposa de ese empresario ebrio, y Rui atiborrándose de comida del banquete... dudo mucho que se sientan abandonados por nosotros.

Tsukasa suspiró de nuevo. – Es obvio que una mujer que creció pobre como tú, no entiende la importancia de la reunión de esta noche.

– Claro que comprendo... además, ¡Ya me disculpe mil veces! – Contestó a la defensiva la chica, porque ella verdaderamente se sentía apenada –. De cualquier manera no pude hacer nada con mis padres...

Lo cierto es que seguramente Nishida le había mencionado antes sobre la cena de esa noche. Pero a pesar de ello no le tomó importancia, y debido a que sus padres insistían en que ella los visitara, no le molestó corroborar si el día planeado para verlos se cruzaba con alguna fecha importante.

Y es que quizá su marido tenía razón al decir que no comprendía nada. Pero con tan sólo un par de meses sumergida de lleno en ese mundo de ricos, aún le estaba costando trabajo adaptarse a la vida como esposa de ese poderoso hombre; teniendo que dar entrevistas ocasionales, acompañarlo a diversos sitios importantes, y siendo anfitriones de banquetes, cenas y reuniones.

Incluso aquella misma mañana cuando despertó por el ruido que se hizo mientras entraban a la habitación matrimonial una pareja de estilistas, no reparó en que esa noche debía darse una cena importante en algún lugar. Y lentamente comprendió mientras los escuchaba conversar, que la cena de esa noche sería llevaba a cabo en el propio jardín de la mansión Domyouji, porque el anfitrión sería su esposo.

También descubrió que el motivo de tan esplendido banquete se debía a que un importante ministro, acompañado de un presidente empresarial extranjero, irían esa noche a conversar –quizá sobre negocios- con el imponente líder del "Domyouji Zaibatsu".

Pero no sólo eso, si no que, además cayó en cuenta que aquella sería la primer reunión brindada en la mansión desde que se habían casado; así que también encontró sentido cuando Rui le mencionó que un periodista de una extranjera y distinguida revista de sociedad, aprovecharía la oportunidad para realizarles una entrevista como pareja recién casada y como importantes representantes (o mejor dicho, Tsukasa era el verdadero representante) de la economía mundial. Así que como su mejor amigo dijo, seguramente muchos de los que asistirían a la fiesta, aprovecharían también para felicitarlos y darles regalos, debido a la falta de una "celebración de élite" posterior a la boda.

Todo eso en una sola fiesta.

Por ello no le pareció incorrecto que su marido estuviera molesto en ese momento.

Aún así, él no podía quejarse del todo con ella.

Y es que cuando descubrió todo aquello, Tsukushi intentó desesperadamente comunicarse con sus padres para cancelar la pequeña comida familiar que habían acordado llevar a cabo esa misma noche; sin embargo entre más trataba, más en vano resultaba. Y cuando hizo un último intento, llamándoles a mitad de aquella fiesta, finalmente los localizó...

– ¿Eres tú Tsukushi? – Contestó con voz aguda su padre – ¡¿Puedes oírme Tsukushi?! – gritó a viva voz, dejando un poco aturdida a la chica – ¿Cariño, puedes venir? Creo que es Tsukushi la que marca, pero aun no entiendo cómo funciona esta cosa...

– Papá, sí soy yo –, finalmente logró decir entre risas la chica, al imaginarse a aquel hombre regordete de lentes, mirando desconcertado el celular que le había regalado.

– ¿Ah? ¿Tsukushi? – Aquel hombre volvió a despotricar contra el aparato, como si la chica no pudiera escucharlo, y finalmente prosiguió: – ¡Qué bueno que has llamado!... Ah, espera tu madre te dirá...

– Papá... espe...

– ¡Tsukushi! – La mujer habló con su tono alto de siempre, tal que, seguramente todos habrían podido escucharla. – ¡Es bueno que nos llames! Justo ahora estábamos pensando en cuánto demorarían, porque he preparado la cena favorita de tu padre y espero que a Domyouji-san también le agrade.

– Pero mamá...

– ¡Oh! ¡Papá, deja ya eso! Espera a que llegue Tsukushi para comenzar a comer... – La mujer al otro lado de la línea la ignoró totalmente. – Por favor querida, date prisa. Papá ya tiene hambre...

– Mamá, escucha... yo... – y sola se interrumpió, porque la única respuesta que obtuvo la chica después de eso, fue el insistente tono del fin de la llamada; dejándole en claro que había sido en vano tratar de convencer a sus padres.

Asi es como habían llegado a ese momento, y a estar en lo que Tsukasa consideraba un tortuoso viaje.

– Al menos tu familia siempre me ha parecido entretenida... – Admitió él – ... y han dejado de vivir en sitios tan incómodos.

Ella rió al escuchar aquello, pues supo que a pesar de su mal humor y que no deseaba aquello, su marido estaba intentando dar su mayor esfuerzo, porque de un modo u otro, siempre buscaba complacer a Tsukushi.

De pronto, la __limousine__ se detuvo y el chofer bajó para poder abrir la puerta y ayudarles a salir del auto.

Lo cierto es que ella también agradecía que sus padres hubieran dejado de vivir en aquel incómodo departamento.

Ante ellos ahora estaba una casa pequeña, que a pesar de su tamaño, lucía preciosa con un estilo realmente estético. Una combinación perfecta entre la arquitectura japonesa y occidental.

Incluso antes de que Tsukushi se casara con Domyouji, durante su último año en la universidad, ella estuvo ahorrando algún dinero para comprarles un pequeño departamento. Pero luego de su boda, y como agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por ellos para unirlos aun más con la historia e idea de aquella tiara, Tsukasa insistió en brindarles un mejor regalo y obligó a Tsukushi a vender de nuevo el departamento aún desocupado, para que la familia Makino pudiera trasladarse a su actual hogar.

– Es un poco más apropiado para Su Majestad – coincidió la chica, riéndose de su esposo.

El hombre sonrió complacido y divertido por el comentario, y dijo: – Realmente estoy agradecido por haberme brindado ellos mi más grande tesoro... así que hubiera podido darles algo más... estilista.

– Elegante – corrigió Tsukushi, provocando un gesto por parte de él –. Pero la verdad es que no se hubieran sentido del todo cómodos... ya sabes, estábamos acostumbrados a ser una familia pobre. Ni siquiera yo me acostumbro a vivir en la mansión...

Al parecer aquel ultimo comentario siempre exasperaba a Domyouji – ¡Ya te dije que si no estás cómoda, nos mudem...!

– ¡No! – y como siempre ella contestó lo mismo – No hace falta; no entiendo porque tu afán en gastar dinero en otra casa...

– Los pobres son complicados – dijo Tsukasa en tono muy serio, sin darse cuenta que el verdadero complicado era él –. Y aun así, amaba a Tsukushi cuando era pobre.

– ¿Vas a seguir poniéndote romántico y recordando cuánto me amas, o entraremos ya a la casa? –, se mofó ella.

Él sólo atinó a sonrojarse tremendamente y la tomó del brazo, para luego arrastrarla hasta la puerta sin decir palabra; luego aporreó la madera con fuerza en un intento de escapar rápidamente de aquella situación que lo agraviaba.

– Ey, ey... – trató de tranquilizarlo su esposa, y le sujetó el rostro entre ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarla – No me digas que el gran Tsukasa está avergon...

Antes de que terminara de decir algo más, él le plantó un beso que la sorprendió.

– Sólo lo hice porque me miraste como si lo quisieras – dijo con orgullo Tsukasa, sonrojado aún más pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

La joven se quedó en shock una fracción de segundo. Pero al reaccionar, le sonrió mientras sujetaba su corbata, para luego lo jalarla y atraerlo hacía sí misma. Fue asi como en un instante, Tsukasa rodeó la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos, y la besó sin miramientos y con intensidad.

De pronto, sin que se dieran cuenta, la puerta frente a la que se encontraban de pie se abrió lentamente, permitiendo que una figura regordeta y con lentes saliera a recibirlos. La escena fue tan sorpresiva para el padre de Tsukushi, que carraspeó un par de veces para atraer la atención que los enamorados se robaban uno al otro.

Tsukushi respingó y lo miró a los ojos con vergüenza, justo como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, tras ser atrapada haciendo alguna acción que no fuera considerada apropiada. En cambio Tsukasa, confundido y sumamente nervioso, se giró con los ojos cerrados; de manera que terminó por dar la espalda a aquel hombre sin darse cuenta, e hizo una reverencia. No obstante, cuando abrió sus ojos y notó su error, aún más avergonzado dio media vuelta y repitió una reverencia más pronunciada.

Si ellos no estuvieran casados, cualquiera que mirara la escena habría creído que era un chico cualquiera, que se sentía nervioso ante la perspectiva de haber sido mirado por el padre de su nueva novia, mientras se besaban.

Haruo* lo miró detrás de sus gafas un par de segundos más, mientras su yerno continuaba reverenciándose ante él; pero sin más, le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzó a reír con su típica y estruendosa risa, provocando que su hija le hiciera coro y paulatinamente la tensión de Tsukasa desapareciera.

– Señor Domyouji, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse –, trató de tranquilizarlo aquel hombre con su voz bonachona.

En ese justo momento, la madre de Tsukushi, atraída por el ruido de tan repentina conmoción, se acercó por detrás de su esposo para preguntar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Verás querida, abrí la puerta y entonces ellos... – el hombre regordete comenzó diciendo aquello a su esposa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, su hija tomó la mano de su marido y a empujones los apartó de la puerta para lograr entrar a la casa. Una vez dentro, giró el rostro hacia el hombre que amaba y no se sorprendió de encontrar su expresión ruborizada, y cierta sonrisa de agradecimiento por librarlo de su incomodidad.

Desafortunadamente los señores Makino no eran tan fáciles de distraer, y menos cuando se trataba de la relación del millonario hombre con su hija.

Tras unos segundos, Chieko* dijo – Mi esposo ya me lo ha contado –, con voz tan alta que hasta les permitió adivinar que mientras lo decía, sonreía. Luego, ambos entraron al mismo salón donde se encontraba la joven pareja, y se miraron con complicidad; lo cual provocó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la joven hacia su padre, porque él no había desaprovechado la longitud del pasillo de entrada, para soltar la boca –. No tiene nada porque sentirse tímido, Señor Domyouji. Después de todo, usted ya está casado con nuestra hija y es parte de nuestra familia.

– ¡Pero esos besos callejeros no son correctos! –, agregó en reprimenda el padre –. Aunque estén casados, ¡no eduqué a mi hija para que brindara aquella escena tan íntima, en plena calle!

El hombre ofreció su semblante más serio, lo que provocó que la hija agachara la cara con una mueca, y el pobre de Domyouji se quedara con el rostro pálido y en shock por el ataque de vergüenza. Sin embargo, cuando aquella aguda risa le hizo alzar la vista de nuevo a Tsukushi, fue a tiempo suficiente para ver como su padre se llevaba las manos a la cadera, en señal de victoria y burla –, ¿Has visto mamá? – le preguntó a su esposa – Los hice sentir reprendidos... hahaha...

 _¿Acaso su padre no sabía que estaba bromeando con el humor de un Domyouji?_

Con este pensamiento, Tsukushi volteó a ver a su pareja y se sorprendió de verlo reír.

– ¡Tu padre es muy inteligente por haberme engañado de ese modo! –, elogió Tsukasa entre risas –. No cualquiera hace sentir nervioso a Su majestad –. Concluyó, de forma que tampoco se restaba importancia a él mismo.

Eso provocó que ella sonriera.

Recordó que inclusive, hace un tiempo, lo había visto hacer una reverencia completa -con la frente pegada al ras del suelo- ante sus padres; por lo que a pesar, de que a veces temía que aún pudiera sacar a flote su mal humor, al ver aquello, estuvo segura que Tsukasa respetaba demasiado a su familia.

Y más segura aún, de que ella amaba a ese hombre.

– ¿Tsukushi? – interrumpió su madre al sacarla de sus pensamientos – ¡No había notado que venían vestidos tan formalmente! ¡No era necesario! – le dijo al mirar el hermoso vestido de color negro de la joven, que hacía juego con las joyas y las zapatillas.

La chica estuvo a punto de explicarle lo sucedido: – Ah, es que nos encontrábamos en...

Pero antes de que abriera más la boca, Tsukasa interrumpió – ¡Oh, madre! Ahora es una Domyouji... es normal que esté acostumbrada a vestirse adecuadamente para todas las ocasiones, ¿Verdad? – trató de hacer que ella reafirmara aquello, y la miró directamente, haciéndole saber que no había necesidad de mencionarles la fiesta abandonada.

¿Realmente Tsukasa era capaz de sacrificar todo eso por ella? Bueno, los años habían demostrado la respuesta obvia: Siempre.

Tsukushi asintió y la madre convencida dijo – Ya veo... es comprensible y me halaga que vengan tan engalanados.

– Si si, es normal... – repitió Tsukasa. Pero en eso, Haruo posó una de sus manos en el hombro del joven y lo distrajo de la plática.

– Bueno, hija... ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar toda la comida a la mesa? – la aludida avanzó en dirección a donde se encontraba su progenitora, y la siguió en dirección a la cocina y al comedor.

Luego suspiró cuando miró la mesa sobre la que comerían.

– ¿Qué pasó con el comedor que Tsukasa y yo les regalamos? – preguntó.

Cuando les brindaron la casa, en aquella estancia había existido una mesa alta con sus respectivas sillas, todo al estilo francés; que había sido elegido por un mimado Tsukasa que consideraba que las torceduras, adornos y curvas propias que poseía, eran las más hermosas, elegantes y apropiadas. Pero ahora, en vez de aquello, se encontraba un pequeño _chabudai*_ que tenía capacidad para cinco personas.

La joven esperó mientras colocaba un par de platos sobre la mesita, pero como parecía que su madre no la había escuchado o no iba a dar respuesta, insistió. Así que a la mujer no le quedó mayor opción, que responder a su hija.

– Lo siento Tsukushi, pero lo vendimos...

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó exaltada mirando a su madre – Si necesitaban dinero debiste decirme...

– No, no... – negó mientras hacía un ademán con la mano – Eran muy altas, y no nos sentíamos cómodos sentándonos así; por eso la vendimos y compramos algo más apropiado. Además, siempre he dicho que comer juntos en un pequeño _chabudai_ es mejor para unir a las familias. Y con el dinero que sobró, compramos una vaporera más grande, y el restante lo ahorramos –, le informó su madre, con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

Por esa inesperada respuesta, la chica sonrió. Debió suponer que su familia estaba acostumbrada a comer sentada en el suelo, como lo habían hecho toda la vida... así que no podía enfadarse con ellos, sino consigo misma por haber cumplido los caprichos de su marido, antes que pensar en ellos. Además, no podía negar que habían elegido una bonita mesa de madera oscura -sin calentador, lo cual la hacía lucir mucho- , que además incluía sus respectivos _zaizus*,_ con _zabutones*_ hechos de fina tela.

Aunque, la verdad es que a ella también le costó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a comer en una mesa tan elegante como la que usaban Tsukasa y ella en la mansión, y preferiría algo más hogareño. Bueno… no podía negar que, al menos, lo había convencido de que tuvieran una mesa pequeña para ellos.

Un momento... Tsukasa... ¿Y si aquello lo incomodaba?

El joven hombre miró la mesa un par de segundos con una sonrisa, y sin decir más, tomó lugar en uno de los pequeños _zabutones_ sin lamentarse; lo cual dejó a su esposa sin palabras, pues había supuesto que al menos habría una queja. En cambio ahora le resultaba hasta maravilloso ver el contraste de aquello: un gallardo hombre como aquel, sentado con la mejor de las posturas y elegancia ante aquella pequeña mesa.

La visión le encandilaba. Era el más perfecto contraste. Dos opuestos que se complementaban bastante bien.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre y el anuncio de un nuevo visitante, le hicieron recordar que debía apartar la vista y dejar de sonrojarse por pensar en él. Así que se dio vuelta para acudir a la puerta y abrirla, a tiempo justo para no alcanzar a ver como su esposo se cubría el rostro por vergüenza, pues se había sabido observado por ella.

¿Cómo es que la simple mirada de aquella menuda mujer, bastaba para desarmar completamente al poderoso Domyouji?

– ¡Debe ser Susumu! – gritó su padre a Tsukushi antes de que abriera.

* * *

 _Pues, acá les dejo el significado de aquellas palabritas que use:_

 _* Haruo: Creo que nunca lo mencionaron en el dorama… pero ese el nombre del padre de Tsukushi._

 _*Chieko: Así se llama la madre._

 _*Chabudai: Es una mesa pequeña y baja, que tiene patas cortas. Generalmente son plegables y se pueden guardar fácilmente para ahorrar espacio (Ya saben, que en Japón todo es minúsculo XD). Las hay muy sencillas, o bastante elaboradas, dependiendo del gusto del que va a usarlas; y en ocasiones tienen integrado un sistema de calefacción, o bien, están unidas a una especie de manta, que se usa para mantener calientes las piernas en invierno, o no se entuman por estar en esa posición ante el frío suelo._

 _*Zaisu: Digamos que es lo más parecido a una silla occidental, pero sin patas; algo así como un simple respaldo. Se usa para mantener una postura cómoda y tener donde apoyar la espalda al estar sentado en el suelo._

 _*Zabuton: Es un cojín que se usa para sentarse en el suelo. El zabuton está montado sobre el zaisu._

 _Y bien, ¿qué les parece esta historia?_

 _Quizá no es importante... pero com esta historia surgió mientras aún tengo en mente mis otros dos fics, quizá pueden estar situada entre las historias de "Un nuevo comienzo: Para siempre" y "Descubriendo una nueva vida"; por si gustan pasar a leerlos también :3_

 _Espero que pasen a comentar y me digan su opinión sobre esto!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Tormentas y arcoíris

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Como ya dije, empecé este nuevo mini fic sobre HanaDan, basado en los personajes del LiveAction japonés (el dorama y su respectiva película final), y por lo tanto puede ser considerado como una pequeña historia consecutiva a la historia en pareja de ellos, después de su boda._

 _Sin más... ¡espero que lo que van a leer, les agrade!  
_

* * *

 **"Tormentas y arcoíris"**

El sonido del timbre había anunciado la llegada de un nuevo visitante, y había obligado a Tsukushi a retirar los ojos de su esposo.

– ¡Debe ser Susumu! – gritó su padre a Tsukushi, antes de que ella abriera.

Cabe mencionar, que su pequeño hermano había considerado desde hace algunos meses, que estaba en edad suficiente para vivir solo; por lo que se había trasladado a un reducido apartamento que estaba cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba y del sencillo establecimiento donde trabajaba a medio tiempo. Así que ella se emocionó, al saber que su hermanito también cenaría con ellos aquella noche.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con un rostro femenino que no era nada conocido, y se sorprendió. Luego miro detrás a un chico alto, que aunque le resultaba familiar no era como lo recordaba.

Susumu lucía mucho mejor nutrido y hasta atractivo. Tenía su cabello ahora completamente alaciado y del largo suficiente, que hasta el flequillo le cubría parcialmente el ojo derecho; por no decir que aunque sus rasgos se habían afilado y eran más masculinos, aún conservaba la misma mirada inocente de siempre, en compañía de su cálida y amable sonrisa.

– ¡Tsukushi-chan! – dijo su hermano menor, mientras daba un paso al frente y la atraía hacia él para estrecharla entre sus grandes brazos –. Hace tiempo no nos vemos...

– Haz... haz crecido –, alcanzó a decir Tsukushi, mientras se sentía apresada y asfixiada por él –. También eres más... fuerte –, y diciendo esto último, se libró bruscamente de su abrazo mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Pues al parecer tú sigues siendo la misma, onii-chan...

La chica que estaba a un lado comenzó a reír por la escena y Susumu se puso nervioso – Ah... Ella es Nakatsumi Himiko... y es...

Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, Tsukushi se adelantó y dijo – Buenas noches, por favor cuida bien de mi hermano* – e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la chica en señal de aprobación, que ella le respondió educadamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el esposo de Tsukushi; pues al ver que su mujer tardaba, había decidido acercarse a la puerta.

– ¡Domyouji-san, que alegría verte! – soltó con entusiasmo Susumu, al ver a su cuñado.

– ¡Hermanito! – respondió el elogiado, pero al no saber qué contestar, solo atinó a decir torpemente: – Parece que hoy todos los Makino han decidido reunirse...

– Tsukushi ya no es una Makino – replicó con astucia su hermano, logrando que el par de inocentes amantes se pusieran tensos y tímidos, como siempre.

– Eee... ey tú... – espetó Tsukasa, con su acostumbrado gesto con el que hacía la boca de lado; logrando una mueca graciosa por tratar de mostrarse rígido y no sonreír. Luego avanzó hasta Susumu para pasarle el brazo por encima de sus hombros, a pesar de que el chico era casi de su misma altura, y le dio un golpe amistoso en la cabeza –. Deja de decir cosas raras, tan de repente – Y aunque su tono trataba de ser severo, con una sonrisa lo arrastró al interior de la casa.

Tsukushi suspiró. Su esposo era quien definitivamente no cambiaba.

Entonces volteó a ver a Himiko y le dijo – Será mejor que entremos. La cena se enfriará.

Una vez dentro encontró una escena con un colorido tal, y contraste perfecto, que se sintió plena. No había nada mejor que ver a sus dos padres en la cocina sonriendo, mientras miraban a su hijo menor riendo tendidamente con un hombre que incluso ellos adoraban. Su familia estaba junta, y eran felices.

De pronto, Susumu se acercó rápidamente hasta Himiko y se disculpó por haberla dejado atrás, pero al parecer ella lo comprendió. Entonces, fue cuando la guió hasta los padres y la presentó ante ellos mientras todos hacían una reverencia y pedían educadamente el favor de cuidarse unos a otros.

Aunque… lo que intrigaba a Tsukushi no fue aclarado. No le había parecido escuchar que ella fuese su novia... ¿O lo era?

– Lamento haber llegado tan repentinamente... pero Susumu me invitó y accedí –. Se disculpó Himiko entre reverencias ante los padres. Ellos insistieron en que no había problema y que habia suficiente comida para todos; porque además, al ser más personas, mayor sería la diversión.

– Además tú y Susumu... – abordó diciendo su madre casualmente, para restarle mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, Tsukushi notó a tiempo, que la chica realmente parecía apenada.

– Ya, ya... – los tranquilizó la pelinegra con su usual tono demandante, pues sintió que no era algo que sus padres debieran decir tan descaradamente, a menos que los implicados lo decidieran así. – Vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Tsukasa obedeció presto al momento, y se sentó de inmediato en uno de los _zabutones*_. Sabía de sobra, que la comida era importante para su mujer y que ella se ponía de mal humor si no ingería alimentos.

– Ey... falta una silla – inquirió Haruo al ver que su esposa no tenía asiento – quizá deberiamos...

Pero antes de que prosiguiera, el mimoso esposo de cabello rizado se puso en pie y le tendió la silla a la mujer –. No hay problema. Usa esta, _madre*._

Todos lo miraron fijamente, sorprendidos; pero nadie dijo nada, aun cuando se sentó en el suelo de madera.

– ¿Estás seguro que... ? – comenzó a decir la madre; pero Tsukushi, sabiendo que aquello había sido un acto muy especial de parte de su marido, y que de mencionarlo él protestaría, destapó los contenedores y acalló a todos con el olor delicioso que llenó la habitación. Así, pronto lo único que recibió Tsukasa en vez de un comentario incómodo, fue un tazón rebosante de arroz hervido y un plato con algunos de los diversos platillos que había en la pequeña mesa.

Y si Tsukushi había pensado que nada más podría sorprenderla aquella noche, el hombre que siempre hacía cosas tan inesperadas, de nuevo la extasió cuando con una elegancia increíble, perfectos modales y delicadeza, agradeció la comida de aquella noche: _Itadakimasu*_

Claro que conocía la formación de Tsukasa, pero verle contrastado por el entorno y educación de otras personas... lo hacía aún más increíble. Su tono de voz era tan perfecto, y con la inclinación tan debidamente aprendida, que ella estuvo a punto de olvidarse de agradecer igualmente, debido a la sorpresa.

Luego, a pesar de la animada conversación que tenía su familia, incluyendo al propio Tsukasa, la joven se dedicó a observarlo durante toda la cena, y de vez en cuando se asombraba al verlo admirar con detenimiento algunos alimentos que seguramente no había probado nunca; pero que a pesar de ello, no se quejaba y los engullía con gusto.

Hasta que llegó el momento en que su padre, emocionado, le tendió el platón que Chieko le había preparado con uno de sus alimentos favoritos: Cortezas de pollo. Entonces Tsukushi vio casi con miedo, como la mirada de Domyouji se detenía sobre la piel frita, y una mueca de extrañeza cubría por un segundo su rostro.

– En serio debes probarlo Domyouji-sama, ¡son deliciosos! – le insistió el hombre mayor, con una sonrisa regordeta; casi obligando con la mirada a que el rizado tomara el bocadillo con sus palillos, y se lo llevara a la boca.

La mueca casi imperceptible que siguió a continuación, fue el momento exacto en el que Tsukushi supo que todo estaba perdido.

Todos esos años junto a él, siendo su novia y su esposa, le habían enseñado a reconocer sus gestos. Así que, pese a que él trató de disimularlo, ella sabía que no le había agradado el gusto grasoso y crujiente de aquello, y que la cena se había arruinado; porque seguramente en unos cuantos segundos él haría un comentario tan directo como siempre y se levantaría enfadado.

Por ello, cuando él dejó los palillos sobre el plato, se llevó la servilleta a los labios fruncidos con discreción, y al retirarla se levantó con cierta calma aparente; los ojos de su esposa se cerraron temiendo lo peor.

– Discúlpenme, sigan disfrutando. Debo ir al sanitario –. Esa era la calma previa a la tormenta...

Y ella espero, pero no hubo tormenta.

El delgado hombre regresó a la mesa, con la misma calma con la que se había retirado, y se integró a la plática con plena naturalidad.

De pronto la risa suave de su hermano, la hizo girar el rostro para mirarlo y darse cuenta que la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Qué te parece gracioso? – le preguntó al chico, tratando de sonar elocuente.

– Es que, al mirarlos a ambos... – rió de nuevo –. Onii-chan, realmente puedo decir que la primavera del amor te golpeó fuerte– Tsukushi sentía como se iba sonrojando cada vez más –. A pesar de que han estado juntos desde hace años, no has dejado de admirar con adoración a Domyouji-san en toda la cena.

Aquello fue como una puñalada que la hizo explotar – ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! – le gritó con nerviosismo.

– Jajaja – se rió Tsukasa, regocijándose de sí mismo –, ya decía yo que tu hermana estaba loca por mí desde que la conocí.

Y el resto se echó a reír a rienda suelta a costa de la pelinegra. Excepto Himiko, que con una suave risa con los labios cerrados, esperó a que todos dejaran de reír, para dirigirse directamente a Tsukasa y preguntarle – ¿Eres Domyouji-san, verdad?

El elogiado frunció el gesto. Ya no le gustaba llamar la atención de todos como antes, solo por su apellido; pero sin decir nada molesto, asintió.

– Ya decía yo que te encontraba parecido... además me parece que Susumu no dejaba de hablar de su hermana y su asombroso matrimonio, y lo mucho que admiraba a su cuñado – Susumu bajó la vista ahora avergonzándose él. – Realmente al verte lo comprendo, y me da curiosidad saber... ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron ustedes dos? Escuché un rumor, sobre que fue en el instituto...

– Sí, sí... – admitió con emoción Tsukasa – Fue un poco... – y antes de proseguir, miró a su esposa. No quería mencionar aquel incidente con la tarjeta roja... y al verla supo que ella tampoco quería hablar de aquellos fatídicos días.

– Extraño – concluyó al unisono el matrimonio.

– ¡Yo sabía que matricular a Tsukushi en el instituto Eitoku sería una idea maravillosa! – dijo la madre entre risas, provocadas por el alcohol que ya había bebido.

– Suena bastante lindo que se hayan conocido en el instituto, aun sigan juntos y estén casados –, dijo con tono soñador la chica –. Ojalá a mi me hubiera pasado eso.

Ante aquello, Susumu repentinamente se atragantó y Tsukushi estuvo a punto de burlarse como venganza por haber sacado a relucir semejante tema.

– Aunque... – interrumpió la pareja de ella repentinamente, con voz grave – No fue nada fácil ni tan lindo como pensarías...

Culpable. Así se sentía Tsukushi, porque detestaba aquellos días de su lucha con el F4; y más aquellos en los que había hecho sufrir al hombre que amaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello atesoraba cada momento, pues gracias a ellos había hecho tan buenos amigos y ahora podía sujetar libremente -o casi, si el orgullo se lo permitía- la mano de su marido para toda la vida.

– ¡Es verdad! – dijo Susumu reforzando el último comentario, para sacar a Himiko de sus ensoñaciones – ¿Recuerdas aquellos días cuando él vivía en la habitación contigua a nosotros? – le dijo a su hermana.

– ¿Vivían juuuuntoooosss? – la única cerveza bebida por Chieko, realmente había surtido efecto.

– ¡Sólo estaba en la habitación contigua! – gritó Tsukushi con vergüenza.

– Lo más interesante fue aquella noche en que los dejé solos en aquella habitación, y aun así escuché por detrás de la puerta...

– ¿Nos escuchaste? – preguntó alarmada su hermana.

– ¿¡Los dejaste solos una noche?! – El padre no se tomó a bien aquella revelación, pese a que hablaban del esposo de su hija.

– Shh... shhhhhh... – trató de callar Tsukasa aquel repentino tumulto, al notar la reacción de su suegro.

– No debiste haber escuchado... – le reprendió Himiko.

– Acababan de tener una discusión que me pareció fuerte, y pensé que era lo mas adecuado – se defendió Susumu.

– ¡Tsukasa tuvo la culpa! – apuntó la joven implicada.

– ¡Ey! Yo sólo fui a _deportar_ que te amaba – respondió a la defensiva el aludido.

– Se dice _demostrar_ , imbécil.

– ¡Yo insisto que los jóvenes no deben estar solos antes del matrimonio! – repetía indignado el padre, al verse desamparado de la ayuda de su esposa, que ahora dormía recargando su cabeza en la mesa.

– Ahora estamos casados – refutó el heredero Domyouji, con orgullo y un dejo de felicidad en su voz.

– ¡Además no pasó nada! – se protegió la hija con indignación.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y aquello era un caos. Un desorden que Himiko miraba y escuchaba atentamente.

– … mi hermana gritaba enfadada por algo que yo no veía, pero admito que por un momento me sentí indigno por espiar. Parecía un momento intimo muy intenso... – prosiguió narrando Susumu con cierta verguenza.

– Ju... ju... ¡Juro que no lo hice a propósito! – soltó de repente el rizado con el rostro aún mas ruborizado que otras veces y con expresión de extremo nerviosismo.

– ¡Cállate, cabeza de pulpo! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada más! – estalló Tsukushi, cuyo rostro podría parecer una mascara de demonio, con el mas vivo color rojo jamas visto, pues recordaba vívidamente aquella noche, por ser la primera vez que Tsukasa la tocó "más de lo debido".

Himiko volteó a verla con curiosidad, dejando ver una mueca que implicaba que estaba conteniendo la risa; y aún así no dejaba de prestarle atención a su interlocutor que seguía narrando lo ocurrido.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ustedes que estás tan sonrojada?! – interrogó el padre.

– Shhh... miiiira cari...ño, ellos se aman... – balbuceó entre sueños la madre.

–... y de repente al escuchar eso, me asomé a tiempo de ver como el suelo se había desplomado sobre el piso inferior. Fue sumamente gracioso e imagino que relata muy bien la relación de ellos –, concluyó el hermano menor.

Himiko aguardó un segundo en el que se cubrió la boca con la mano, y al siguiente, reía tendidamente; acompañada por el padre, que aliviado imaginó aquel relato. Mientras que los recién casados, soltaban risitas ocacionales… en parte felices y en parte sintiéndose un poco avergonzados.

Sin duda, era un bonito cuadro familiar.

* * *

 _De nuevo dejo acá abajo, el significado de aquellas palabras y frases japonesas que use:_

 _*Por favor cuida bien de mi hermano: Es una frase completa, usada en Japón. Solemos escucharla cuando dos personas acaban de conocerse… normalmente dicha como "por favor, cuida de mí" o como en este caso, como favor de que se cuide la integridad de un tercero en común. Es algo común, pues allá se considera como una responsabilidad conocer a alguien nuevo y en este caso Tsukushi le pide que se preocupe por su hermano :3 Lo siento si me enredo, es difícil expresarlo._

 _*Zabuton: Es un cojín que se usa para sentarse en el suelo._

 _*Madre: Tsukasa le dice madre a la mujer, debido a que en Japón se usa el término_ Oka-san _para referirse a la madre biológica, y en este caso "adoptiva" ya que la mujer lo adoptó como parte de la familia al casarse con Tsukushi. Osea que_ madre _, es la manera japonesa, de decir suegra._

 _*Itadakimasu: No tiene traducción literal al español, pero es la manera japonesa de agradecer por los alimentos, antes de ingerirlos. Suele interpretarse como "gracias por la comida/ ¡A comer!"._

 _[...]_

 _Ahora paso a responder sus preciosos reviews :D_

 **Patricia Bustos:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Siempre pasas a comentar mis historias! Ya verémos como concluye esta pequeña historia, que ya tengo planeada desde que empezó y no le falta mucho para terminar. Ahora bien, estoy considerando como incluir lo que me pides... puedo quizá hacerlo como OneShot, o ponerlo dentro de otra historia... ya pensaré en ello, pero lo tendré en cuenta :D

 **Nadeshiko Dragneel:** ¡Que feliz me hace leer que te gustó este! Espero que pases a leer de nuevo y me dejes tu opinión :3 siempre me encanta leer lo que ustedes piensan de lo que escribo.

 **YAMAxKAZE:** Awww... no sabes que alegría me da el leer que te ha gustado tanto! Después de todo, este mini fic va dedicado para ti. ¿Verdad que es un amor? Yo lo amo completamente así como es, y tenía miedo de que se saliera de personaje su actitud... siempre medito mucho sobre sus reacciones porque me encanta como es... pero, ¡me da ánimos el que te gustara como lo escribí! Hasta le tengo envidia a Tsukushi por tener tan buen marido :3  
Ojalá pases pronto a leer este nuevo capítulo y me escribas que opinas. Besos!

 _~ Y bueno... pues r_ _epito que esta historia me suena como para situarse ligada a mis otros dos fics "Un nuevo comienzo: Para siempre" y "Descubriendo una nueva vida", es decir, entre la boda y el final definitivo de la película... los menciono por si gustan pasar a leerlos también :)_

 _Espero que todos los que lean esto, pasen a comentar y me digan su opinión! Juro que no muerdo, aún si escriben una crítica XD. Esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 3: El cálido color de un déjàvu

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Minific, basado en los personajes del LiveAction japonés (dorama y película); ubicado temporalmente, después de su boda._  
 _Este capítulo, es puro amor entre nuestra querida pareja; así que ~ ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **"El cálido color, de un déjàvu"**

Tsukushi salió de la cocina luego de escombrar la mesita donde habían comido, se dirigió a la sala y tomo asiento en un taburete. Se estiró y suspiró sintiéndose relajada.

Había sido una velada muy buena, en la que habían seguido riendo mientras contaban diversas anécdotas, recuerdos y hasta situaciones que envolvían a la familia Makino. Sin embargo, admitió internamente que lo que más le agradó, fue ver a su esposo interactuando tan animadamente con el resto; desternillado de risa ante las divertidas y extrañas historias... y en ocasiones, siendo él quien provocaba que ellos rieran debido a sus comentarios equivocados o a su falta de comprensión.

Sonrió al pensar en ello.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó su marido quien acababa de entrar a la sala, quizá buscándola.

—No ha sido tan malo después de todo, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella como respuesta.

El rizado se llevó las manos a la cintura y caminó por la habitación zigzagueando con pasos lentos y largos, evitando mirarla. Ella había aprendido que hacía aquello cuando se sentía nervioso o le costaba admitir las cosas: —Supongo que no ha estado tan mal, porque pude reírme un poco de las historias de Tsukushi.

Su esposo había cambiado muchísimo desde que lo conoció... pero en algunas cosas, siempre sería el mismo. Y le gustaba que él fuese así.

—Ara ara... —Se puso en pie con una sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo izquierdo— ¿Ya has llevado a mi padre a su habitación?

—Sí, aunque fue difícil convencerlo de que debía dormir... —se quedó callado un momento, pensando—. Al parecer solo quería bailar y cantar toda la noche. Es un hombre raro.

—Hahaha —Tsukushi rio ante la inocencia de su esposo—. Eso era producto del alcohol; así como el incontenible sueño que invadió a mi madre. Afortunadamente, Susumu y tú se las han podido arreglar para llevarlos a su dormitorio.

Tsusasa sonrió y miró la habitación distraídamente; fingiendo poco interés hasta en sus palabras: —También nosotros deberíamos ir a alguna habitación... ¿verdad?

Ya era de madrugada, y aunque ahora mismo no habría ningún inconveniente si llamaban a su chofer para que fuera a recogerlos; por algún motivo Tsukasa había acabado prometiéndole al padre, que pasarían la noche en esa casa.

Había suficientes habitaciones para que se quedaran a dormir en una de ellas, mientras que Susumu y Himiko tenían una cada uno... lo cual había indicado, que quizá ellos aún no fueran una pareja.

—¿Estás seguro de quedarte esta noche? —le preguntó la joven—. ¿No crees que sería mejor regresar a la mansión?

—Le dije a tu padre que nos quedaríamos —comentó mirándola—. Además, salimos de la reunión precipitadamente y sin suficientes explicaciones. No sería bueno que aún regresemos; puede que todavía encontremos invitados molestos... o llamemos demasiado la atención.

Ella agachó la vista sintiéndose apenada y culpable de nuevo —¿Estás seguro?

Y notando el ademán de su amada, Domyouji tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la joven entre el pulgar y el índice y la obligó a alzar el rostro.

—Sí. Quiero quedarme aquí esta noche —le sonrió y dijo animadamente—: Vamos.

La pareja subió a la segunda planta y avanzó hasta la habitación, que entre risas, Haruo les había alcanzado a asignar en la cena.

Tsukasa abrió la puerta de la habitación, le cedió el paso a su mujer y sin decir nada más, se arrojó boca arriba sobre la cama matrimonial.

—¿Tan cansado estás? —preguntó la chica, pero al no obtener respuesta, supuso que sí.

Se sentó sobre el sofá de una plaza que había en la habitación, y se quitó las altas zapatillas que había estado usando durante todo el día. Luego dejó el conjunto de aretes y brazalete que llevaba puesto, sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama. No solía usar joyas antes de casarse, pero en ocasiones o reuniones especiales, había aprendido que como miembro distinguido de la sociedad, debía siempre lucir "espectacular".

Avanzó hacía el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba apostado sobre la pared y miró su reflejo durante algunos segundos. Luego se estiró y bajó la cremallera del vestido.

De pronto tuvo un _déjàvu._

A través del espejo pudo ver que Tsukasa se había sentado en el colchón, con ese típico aire de suficiencia que tenía siempre alrededor de él. Había recargado su espalda en la cabecera; tenía una pierna extendida, y la otra estaba recogida y apoyada en el colchón, sobre la cual había apoyado su brazo izquierdo; e incluso cubría aquella sonrisa con su mano, justo como lo había visto hacer por primera vez, hace muchos años...

Pero esta vez era diferente.

La sonrisa ahora no mostraba arrogancia, ni trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos al verla. Y ella no se sintió ofendida por saberse observada, ni emanaba odio por ese hombre. No existieron discursos de reproche ni estúpidas presunciones. No hubo necesidad de que él ocultara sus sentimientos detrás de complicadas palabras, ni que tratara de sobornarla con la promesa de dinero y privilegios.

—Eres hermosa —admitió él mientras se incorporaba y avanzaba hacia ella.

—Hooo... ¡deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, idiota! —dijo ella, aun dándole la espalda y evitando su poderosa mirada, incluso a través del espejo.

Tsukasa llegó a la altura de ella y la tomó por los brazos para darle la vuelta —¿Así es como tratas a tu esposo? —le reprendió, pero luego bajó el tono de su voz y concluyó—: No te avergüences; después de todo, eres la mujer que amo...

—Tonto, deja de decir esas cosas... —luego murmuró con voz suficiente para que él no pudiera escucharla—, o realmente mi corazón me va a explotar.

Sin embargo, el oído de Domyouji al parecer sí que alcanzó a escuchar los pequeños murmullos de su amada y le dijo —Tú deberías dejar de decir cosas tan femeninas, si no quieres que ahora mismo me arroje sobre ti.

—¡Ah! —Tsukushi se sonrojó y sobresaltó. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevara con él, que estuvieran casados, o todo lo que hubiera pasado ya entre ellos; no se acostumbraba a que él dijera cosas tan abiertamente —Apártate, pulpo... ¡deja de pensar guarradas!

Avanzó hasta un lado de la cama y dejó a su marido de pie frente al espejo.

Inmediatamente, para su sorpresa, escuchó la risa suave de él a sus espaldas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó contrariada.

—Me gusta cuando Tsukushi es ella misma —admitió él—. Incluso aunque ahora usa ese tipo de caros vestidos, para mí... —las palabras iban fluyendo en sus labios, y sus pies lo dirigían a donde se encontraba ella; luego sujetó el borde del vestido por los hombros de ella, y prosiguió— ... es más hermosa cuando se viste como ella lo hace siempre—. Y mientras decía eso último, bajó el vestido y dejó que se deslizara sobre el cuerpo de ella, para que terminara cayendo al suelo.

Ella no se opuso, pero se sonrojó pese a que aún la cubría un fondo de seda del mismo color negro del vestido.

—¿Qué estás haciend...? –—su voz fue anulada en el momento que su marido inclinó su alta figura, y besó suave piel, en la parte interna del hombro derecho.

—¿Mmmh? —fue la respuesta que la joven obtuvo de él, quién subió lentamente sus labios, trazando el contorno del delgado cuello.

Tsukushi sonrió con nerviosismo y se mordió los labios —Domyouji... detente...

—Soy Tsukasa ¿Lo olvidas? —sonrió complacido—. Debes estar muy nerviosa para llamarme por mi apellido de nuevo —confirmó con plena seguridad. Luego, el aludido llegó hasta el oído de la joven y le susurró—: Realmente no planeo dejarte ir nunca. Me encantas —El hombre pasó los brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura y haciendo uso de su cuerpo, la empujó hasta que la parte trasera de las piernas de ella chocaron con el borde del colchón.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—También es difícil para mí, el demostrarte cuanto te amo... —alcanzó a susurrarle temblorosamente, la muchacha.

No dejó que ella dijera más, porque en ese momento cambió su atención hacía los delicados labios femeninos.

Tsukushi no protestó, porque para ser sincera, había estado deseando toda la noche que la besara; así que pasó las manos sobre los hombros de él, y enredó los dedos entre los suaves rizos; al tiempo que sus labios se movían obedientemente, al ritmo que él marcaba.

Aquel hombre soltó una especie de gruñido a través de los gruesos labios ocupados, y sin resistirse más, se apartó solo unos segundos para poder recostarla sobre la cama. Se subió él también sobre la suave superficie, _a horcajadas*_ sobre ella, y se inclinó para seguir besándola.

Los labios de él se fugaron y de nuevo fueron a parar sobre la comisura de su barbilla, donde siguió bajando por el cuello, depositando pequeños besos a su paso.

—¿Tsukasa...? —comenzó a decir ella, y él hizo un suave sonido gutural para indicarle que la escuchaba, pero no planeaba detenerse aun—. Esp... espera... estamos en casa de mis padres...

Su marido había estado besando el bordesillo escotado del camisón, con una suavidad tal, que le provocaba impaciencia; y ella había tenido mucho auto control, para pedirle que se detuviera.

—Ya sé —contestó Domyouji, antes de subir hasta su oído, donde mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de ella —. Descuida. Afortunadamente nos han dado una habitación apartada del resto. No hay problema.

La mano de él se escapó hacia uno de los muslos de Tsukushi, y comenzó a subir lentamente hacía el centro de las piernas.

Ella lo detuvo antes de llegar al borde del camisón— ¿Y si despiertan y vienen?

Finalmente el rizado accedió a separar sus labios de la piel de su amada y la miró con plena tranquilidad—: Estaban ebrios...

—Pero... —insistió ella.

Claro que no deseaba apartarlo, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa.

—En la mansión suelen estar los criados —le recordó él con su obvia sonrisa pícara; de modo que el color rojo de ella se incrementó tanto, que provocó que él sonriera con más fuerza.

—¡Idiota, eso es diferente!

Y justo cuando iba a volver a besarla... la puerta se abrió.

—Hey, disculpen...

La pareja, sorprendidos giraron el rostro; por no mencionar que avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos en tan íntima y comprometedora situación.

—¡Aaag! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes golpear la puerta?! —gruñó Tsukasa, que en menos de un par de segundos, se apartó de encima de su mujer y dio la espalda a la entrada, para cubrir su evidente erección.

—¡Lo siento! ¡En serio, lo siento! —se disculpó entre reverencias, el inconveniente invitado.

—¡Sal ya mismo de aquí, Susumu! —gritó más que furiosa su hermana, al tiempo que agarraba una de sus zapatillas y la arrojaba sobre él.

Afortunadamente para el chico, el improvisado proyectil no logró su cometido, pues él alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de ser golpeado; porque sin duda, aquella alta zapatilla, lo habría descalabrado.

El color rojo de la pareja, aún permanecía; no debido a la excitación, sino a una intensa vergüenza. Era el mismo contraste, que el joven chico al otro lado de la puerta había adquirido: Tenía miedo de la ira de su hermana.

* * *

 _*A horcajadas: Se refiere a la acción de sentarse sobre algo, con cada pierna a un lado, de forma que rodean a ese objeto._

 _[...]_

¿ _Les gusta el_ Lemon _? Sí, me refiero a esas escenas fuertesonas de caricias y besos... ¿Qué opinan?_

 _Yo lamento que este haya sido cortito, y más aún, el haberles cortado tan de repente la escena, ¡No es mi culpa que Susumu siempre sea tan inoportuno!  
Pero bueno, el chiste es ese... retratar con palabras, a los personajes tal como son. Además, esto me da un capítulo más, y quería dejarlas en suspenso (ríe maliciosamente) :3._

 _Y bueno, ¿Notaron algún cambio? Pues resulta que recientemente empecé a tomar mi primer curso de redacción... y aprendí a utilizar mejor los signos de puntuación, como los guiones largos que coloqué bien en esta ocasión._

 _Además, les quería compartir algo muy interesante que me pasó durante este tiempo... ¿Sabían que existe otra versión de Hana Yori Dango, japonesa?_  
 _Es una película, que fue hecha en 1995. Ah, pues yo lo descubrí apenas, y la vi... y fue muy... interesante. Y es que me gustó que se basa más en el orden del manga... pero no, lo siento, nadie actúa tan bien como Tsukasa y Makino, como lo hicieron Jun Matsumoto e Inoue Mao. Pero no me queda duda, de que esta historia es muy famosa y gustada en Japón ~y bueno, en todo el mundo._  
 _Si les interesa y quieren compararlas, mándenme un mensaje privado, y con gusto les comparto un enlace ¡para que puedan verla!_

 _Ahora sí:_

 _ **YAMAxKAZE** : Me alegra muchísimo saber que te está gustando! Me hace muy feliz que pienses que es lindo... y sí, amo esa escena del dorama, así que no podía dejarla pasar. ¿Crees que si encajan? Wow, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Te mando muchos abrazos, y espero que este también lo disfrutes!... por cierto, ¿Te había dicho que me gusta tu nickname? :)_

 _ **lauryxBlack:** Me da alegría ver un comentario de alguien nuevo! Y más contenta estoy, al saber que te ha gustado tanto! Ya está aquí el siguiente... no dudes en escribirme también, qué es lo que opinas :D. Saludos!_

 _Y ya... esta vez fueron poquitos reviews, pero me hicieron muy feliz!_  
 _Lamento si me tardo en actualizar mis historias, es que la universidad me consume el tiempo y me roba el alma; pero aquí sigo, demostrando mi amor por ustedes y por esta parejita. Y seguiré así hasta finalizar!_

 _En serio, si me leen, no duden en comentar! Me interesa mucho saber que opinan!_  
 _Les mando muchos saludos desde México!_  
 _:3_


	4. Capítulo 4: Ajustando los contrastes

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Minific, basado en los personajes del LiveAction japonés; ubicado temporalmente, después de la boda en la película._  
 _No tengo más que decir, que hay amor, risas y dolores de cabeza. Es el último capítulo de esta historia corta._  
 _Sin más, espero que lo disfruten~_

* * *

 **"Ajustando los contrastes"**

La joven esposa de cabello negro, salió finalmente de la habitación tras haberse puesto una _bata de dormir_ *.

Luego de haberle gritado una y otra vez a su propio hermano por haberlos molestado, su marido le pasó aquella bata que encontró en el pequeño ropero de la habitación. Era de un color rosado demasiado llamativo y la tela era de satín. No le gustaba, pero fue suficiente para poder cubrir la parcial desnudez que permitía ver el camisón que traía debajo. De buena gana se hubiera puesto el vestido, pero pensó que entre más rápido terminara aquello, sería mejor.

Ya se había tranquilizado después de que el muchacho repitiera casi mil veces "Lo siento", aun al otro lado de la puerta; y finalmente dijo: "No habría venido si no necesitara su ayuda, lo siento de verdad". Luego, sus pasos se oyeron alejarse, y ella decidió salir a ver que ocurría.

Tsukushi caminó por el pasillo sin verlo, y se preguntó a dónde se habría ido. Tardó un poco en localizarlo, pero cuando vio el _shoji_ * entreabierto, supo que Susumu se encontraba en la pequeña _terraza_ * de la casa. Abrió la puerta corrediza de papel y salió al frío de la noche, así que se ajustó mejor la bata para cubrirse. Era sólo una terraza con techo plegable, que daba vista al pequeño jardín frontal de la vivienda y había un par de cómodas bancas de madera con cojines mullidos y una mesita a juego. Su hermano se encontraba sentado ahi y miraba la luna distraídamente.

—Ho —dijo la chica, para hacerle notar su presencia. El joven se giró y le sonrió melancólicamente.

—Este es un buen sitio —comentó él—. Cuando era niño, solía desear que el departamento donde vivíamos, tuviera al menos una ventana en mi habitación. Y mira esto...

—Lo comprendo —ella miró al cielo —; yo también miro la luna cuando estoy pensativa.

—¿Fue idea de Domyouji-san, o tuya? Quiero decir, el buscar una vivienda con terraza y...

—Fue idea de él —lo interrumpió—. Como ya sabrás, él compró esta casa.

—Pues eligió bien —insistió el chico—. Y tú elegiste a un buen esposo — Ambos rieron un poco; pero después se quedaron en silencio y pasearon la mirada alrededor.

Posteriormente, fue Tsukushi la que rompió la calma— Y bien... ¿Qué sucede? —No tenía mucha idea de cómo abordar el tema, así que sólo atinó a hacer esa pregunta tan directa.

Y tras unos segundos más, su hermano sólo suspiró. Para ella era un poco exasperante aunque se limitó a esperarlo; y dándose por vencida exhortó más, siendo guiada por su curiosidad— ¿Es por Himiko-chan? ¿Hay algún problema?

Tras asentir, él se animó a responder con timidez— El problema soy yo —ella aguardó con toda la paciencia que pudo, para que él prosiguiera —Ella... puff... ella me gusta. La conocí en la escuela. Desde el principio me gustó y...

—Amor a primera vista —interrumpió una voz masculina. Ambos se giraron a ver la puerta corrediza, que dejaba pasar del interior de la casa a la terraza, justo para ver la esbelta silueta de Domyouji de pie ante ella; y después de cerrarla con un elegante movimiento, él dio un par de pasos hacia ellos. Su esposa notó que también había encontrado una bata de noche parecida a la suya pero de color rojo, y se había cambiado la camisa por aquello; también pensó que se había animado a seguirla cuando él mismo calmó su enojo.

—¿Otra vez te atrapó el amor, _otouto*_? —volvió a preguntar Tsukasa cuando estuvo junto a ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "otra vez"? —preguntó desconcertada Tsukushi; pero ambos la ignoraron.

En cambio, Susumu asintió— Pero, a Nakatsumi realmente la quiero —admitió—. Me gustó al principio y me costó muchísimo trabajo hablarle... de hecho meses; pero cuando lo hice y la conocí... ella...

—Notaste que ella es perfecta para ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó con astucia el rizado— Lo comprendo.

Tsukushi agachó la vista con vergüenza al oírle decir eso; se había sonrojado de golpe.

—Así es —Susumu simplemente se rió por lo bajo—. Nakatsumi es especial. Ella es una chica dulce, aunque también es bastante sincera y no teme decir lo que piensa directamente. Eso me cautivó enseguida; muchos chicos también han notado. Algunos le han pedido salir por ser así; otros en cambio le tienen cierta...

—No todos pueden notar la belleza de una mujer diferente a todas —interrumpió Tsukasa, y ambos chicos se empezaron a reír, como en una especie de comprensión mística. Para la chica, eso era extraño. No entendía como ellos podían llevarse tan bien, como si tuvieran un secreto.

—Pero hay quienes la notan, y eso me asusta por momentos —redundó el hermano menor— Quiero decir, Nakatsumi está todo el tiempo entre mi grupo de amigos; y siempre sabemos cuándo alguien la ha invitado a salir, y que ella siempre rechaza a todos. Realmente nunca acepta a nadie...

—Pero accedió a venir contigo esta noche, ¿no? —inquirió su hermana. Y eso dejó pensativo a Susumu.

—No lo había pensado así —dijo él—. Digo, no es como una cita; simplemente le comenté que mi madre daría una cena; también le dije que mi hermana mayor y su famoso esposo vendrían. Y comenté que la comida sería buena, y le pregunté si deseaba acompañarme. Accedió enseguida pero...

—Que haya aceptado a salir contigo, no indica absolutamente nada —dijo de repente Tsukasa, y su mujer volteó a verlo. ¿A qué se refería?—. Quiero decir, que aunque haya venido a esta especie de "cita" y haya conversado contigo... eso no indica que aún le gustes. Eso yo lo sé bien.

Su esposa suspiró. Domyouji no era un tonto como todos pensaban... aunque sí había sido mimado en su adolescencia cuando se conocieron, ahora parecía que él se daba perfecta cuenta de las cosas.

—Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, en vez de sólo invitarla a una cita —prosiguió diciendo el hombre—, es que le digas directamente lo que sientes. Dile que la quieres.

—¡¿Eh?! —Susumu se sonrojó y sorprendió al pensar en esa posibilidad—. Espera, espera... yo...

—Otouto —dijo con calma Tsukasa— Debes ser directo con lo que sientes. Si realmente la quieres, debes demostrárselo y no darte por vencido.

A la mente de Tsukushi, vino una procesión de imágenes procedentes de sus recuerdos del pasado. Como aquellos momentos en donde no sabía que sentía por su actual esposo; o aquellos días donde pensó que podía querer más a Rui... y aún así, la insistente imagen de Tsukasa sin darse por vencido aún tras los miles de desaires dados por ella, le asaltó la mente una y otra vez. Así que... así es como ese hombre miraba todo. No se rindió nunca, porque realmente la quería.

Ella sólo se limitó a mirar la luna de nuevo, mientras escuchaba al par de hombres a su lado, conversar.

—Alguna vez te mostré como ser un hombre, ¿lo olvidas, otouto? —preguntó Tsukasa, provocando una risa por parte del menor— Debes ser firme y detallista aún en el exterior; mucho más en el interior. Así que ve y reclámale tu amor a esa mujer.

Y sus otro dos espectadores se empezaron a reír.

—Se dice declárale, no reclámale —lo corrigió por milésima vez su mujer. Tal vez había madurado, pero en el fondo, algo siempre la convencía de que él seguía siendo el mismo. Y eso lo amaba.

Aquella conversación terminó con un Susumu aún tembloroso, pero más decidido que antes; que juró que buscaría el momento más oportuno para ser sincero con Himiko, en cuanto amaneciera. Luego, el chico se retiró al interior de la casa, dejando a la pareja en aquella terraza. Ah... pero eso sí, sin evitar regresar para decirles:

—¡Lamento haberlos interrumpido! Pueden seguir en lo que estaban —corrió con fuerza la puerta de nuevo y se fue riendo, sin esperar respuesta de ellos.

La pareja se sonrojó, así que ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarse; y aún sin mediar palabra, ambos comprendieron y regresaron a la habitación guiados por el mismo impulso.

—Oye, tus padres tienen mal gusto para esto —dijo repentinamente el hombre, luego de un rato.

—¿Qué cosa? —ella cruzó la puerta; después se giró para verlo y saber a qué cosa se refería.

Tsukasa jalaba los bordes de la bata de dormir que llevaba puesta, como si estuviera incómodo con ella y tratara de acomodarla. Y ella reprimió una carcajada.

—¡Ni siquiera es seda real! —se quejó de nuevo aquel caprichoso hombre—, y por si fuera poco, mira el estampado...

Ella lo miró unos segundos y supo exactamente qué es lo que iba a decir él a continuación: —¡Es todo tan liso! Deberían considerar tener una bata con estampado de leopardo; sin duda así sería mejor.

Tsukushi sonrió y le dijo —En casa ya tienes suficientes batas y pijamas estampadas. Si tanto te molesta, no la uses... es más, ¿por qué la usas?

—Bueno… pensé que sería vergonzoso salir con la misma camisa. Además ya estaba incómodo con ella —cerró la puerta tras de sí, y esta vez se cercioró de poner el seguro para evitar que alguien la abriera.

Volvió a quejarse una vez más, y ella lo vio avanzar de nuevo hacía el pequeño ropero. Mientras, la pelilacia avanzó hasta el pequeño sofá donde su marido había dejado la camisa que se había quitado; y cuando la tomó entre sus manos, notó por qué él había dicho eso. En la comisura del cuello, había un poco de labial femenino; además de que se sentía húmeda en algunas zonas. Su esposo sin duda era esbelto, pero aquella escena previa había sido tan... repentina, que había sido suficiente para subir a tal grado su temperatura y provocar que él sudara.

Se sonrojó de recordarlo; de no ser porque Susumu…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de repente Domyouji a su esposa.

—¿Y bien, qué? —interrogó ella, sin saber nada; mientras se sentaba en la cama y evitaba de nuevo su mirada.

—Se supone que debes saberlo...

—Si no me dices bien las cosas, jamás voy a entender que pasa en tu cabeza de pulpo.

Tsukasa gruñó y se paró de lleno frente a ella, impidiéndole que mirara nada más que a él. Y su esposa notó, que ya no traía la bata; únicamente llevaba el pantalón negro que había estado usando antes.

Tratando de posar su mirada demasiado tiempo sobre el cuerpo de él, la mujer sólo atinó a mirarlo al rostro con toda la calma posible y le espetó: —¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué demonios tu hermano tenía que interrumpirnos? —dijo él, mirándola también fijamente.

—¿Eh?

Tsukushi no sabía que más decir; pero se sintió nerviosa. Tomó el borde de la bata, y aunque ya estaba bien cerrada, no pudo evitar tratar de cubrirse más. Él tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera molesto; pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Eso la ponía sumamente ansiosa.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir él, pero ella se puso en pie y lo rodeo mientras lo apartaba un poco con el codo. Deseaba escapar de su penetrante mirada y su imponente figura; porque incluso sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, y no porque le tuviera miedo.

—Susumu hizo lo que creyó necesario —le dijo ella, para cambiarle el tema. Tsukushi también se sintió molesta por aquella interrupción, pero no iba a hacérselo saber. Así que para seguir evitando su mirada, se quitó la bata, avanzó al ropero y la guardo con lentitud.

Pero en cuanto cerró las puertesillas de madera, y antes de poder darse la vuelta, sintió los brazos de su esposo volviendo a rodear su cintura. Y no se resistió. Lo deseaba.

No dijo nada, y permitió que él besara su cuello. Tampoco discutió cuando él le dio la vuelta y volvió a besarla; ni se rechazó que él la llevara de regreso a la cama; y de su boca en vez de salir protestas, gimió cuando sintió los labios de él recorrerle a besos el cuerpo aún sobre la delgada tela del camisón. Y fueron en aumento, cuando las manos de él se entretuvieron presionando sus pechos con la suficiente firmeza para no hacerle daño, pero si provocar que ella se excitara más. Su entrepierna ya estaba húmeda, cuando él pasó la mano sobre la ropa interior; y Tsukasa soltó un gruñido gutural de aprovación. Incluso ella colaboró y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y los labios entreabiertos, se quitó el camisón negro por sí misma; también se dio oportunidad de desabrocharle a él su pantalón, y rozar con dedos ágiles aquella creciente erección.

—Te amo —le susurró su marido con suavidad en el oído, mientras volvía a abrir sus muslos para colocarse entre sus piernas. Ella sonrió y dejó que él le quitara el sujetador, para fijar su mirada en los delicados pezones que reclamaban atención. De hecho, disfruto demasiado cuando la lengua de él los acarició y fueron aprisionados entre los tiernos labios. Así que pasó los brazos alrededor de la ancha espalda para sujetarse con firmeza y sentir que estaba anclada a ese mundo, mientras dejaba que su mente flotara en el éxtasis. No pudo decir nada, porque la fricción de sus sexos aún sobre la ropa, la tenía demasiado perdida.

Y él la miró a los ojos, como preguntándole si podía continuar; si estaba de acuerdo en culminar aquello en aquel lugar. Por eso cuando ella lo besó, él tomó aquello como afirmación y ya no hubo vuelta atrás. No importó más que la familia de ella estuviera en aquella casa. Para ellos, todo se tiñó de un sensual color rojo que sólo los incitaba a amarse más y más. Un llamativo y cálido rojo, que se intensificaba con cada vaivén de sus cuerpos unidos aquella noche.

Al amanecer, Tsukushi abrió los ojos y escuchó ruidos en la habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su marido caminando aleatoreamente por la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó— ¿y qué hora es?

—Son las 9:00 am. Pensé que nunca te despertarías, floja —le respondió y se apartó a tiempo justo para evitar el golpe de la almohada que ella arrojó—. Tu hermano vino hace bastante rato; llamó a la puerta y aún antes de abrirle, gritó diciendo que saldría un momento y que tus padres esperaban que pudiéramos tomar el desayuno con ellos.

—¿De verdad? ¡Es increíble que no me haya despertado!—trató de incorporarse y buscó con la mirada su camisón para cubrirse. Pero el desastre de prendas que habían dejado por la noche, ya no estaba… ¿acaso su marido había ordenado la habitación? Lo volteó a ver y le preguntó— ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Tú ordenaste esto?

Tsukasa pareció ignorarla y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Un momento, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa? —preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y despreocupadamente le dijo —Me desperté temprano... creo que uno de tus padres hizo demasiado ruido. Así que, levanté la ropa y llame a Nishida para que se la llevara y trajera ropa nueva.

Ella se sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo se echó a reír. A pesar de su edad, era un niño mimado.

Su esposo no se inmutó por aquello y se levantó para avanzar hasta el lado de la cama donde ella estaba sentada— Tómalo —extendió su brazo bruscamente y le tendió un pequeño bolso donde ella supo estaban sus pertenencias.

—Muchas gracias —le respondió ella. Pero luego se quejó.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Esto quiere decir... que alguien hurgó en mi ropa, ¿verdad? ¡Hasta en el compartimento donde guardo la ropa interior!

Y sin más, su marido soltó un par de carcajadas mientras la señalaba —¡Deberías mirar tu rostro! ¡Estás tan pálida que pareces una _mujer nervuda_! ¡ _Yama-uba*_!

Así que Tsukushi salió de entre las sabanas sin vergüenza de estar desnuda, para tratar de golpearlo— Es _Yuki-onna_ *... mujer de las nieves —le corrigió, pero también ella acabó riéndose.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde ambos bajaron las escaleras, ya totalmente aseados y vestidos. Y cuando llegaron a la planta baja, la puerta principal se abrió y entró Himiko, seguida de Susumu.

— Buenos días —saludó la jovencita con una reverencia. Lucía muy sonriente y feliz.

Le respondieron el saludo, y ambos voltearon a ver a Susumu. El joven sonreía de oreja a oreja, y alzó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento. Al parecer, ya había encontrado el momento adecuado y todo le había salido bien.

Tsukasa le sonrió a su esposa y tomó su mano; posteriormente se dirigieron al comedor, donde los demás ya los esperaban.

Los padres de la chica tenían una cara larga y Haruo sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Era obvio que la resaca era peor de lo que pudieron haber intuido.

— ¿Ustedes si lo hicieron anoche? —dijo de repente Chieko, que salía de la cocina, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con algunas tazas para servir té.

Tsukushi se sonrojó de golpe y sintió como su mano era apretada con fuerza por la de su marido. ¿Acaso los habían escuchado? Porque talvez estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las dimensiones de la mansión y que el sonido quedara aislado en su habitación por aquello; o tal vez simplemente los criados sí los escuchaban, pero jamás se atreverían a comentarlo abiertamente y ellos jamás sabrían que tan ruidosos eran en realidad... ¿eso quería decir que en verdad los habían escuchado?. Ambos se sintieron desfallecer.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la calma.

Susumu se echó a reír al ver su desconcierto, y aquello no les ayudó a mantener la compostura. Ya no eran adolescentes que tuvieran que avergonzarse de lo que habían hecho, y además estaban casados; pero esa no era su casa...

—Me refiero a si descansaron —dijo Chieko como si nada— ¿Ustedes sí descansaron anoche? Yo creo que ayer bebí demasiado; y aunque dormí bastante, me siento muy cansada.

—Por supuesto madre —contesto Tsukushi por los dos. Y se rió, aliviada porque su madre no se hubiera dado a entender y aquello hubiera sido un malentendido. Su esposo la siguió, y también soltó sus típicas carcajadas fingidas de nerviosismo; ella no le soltó la mano y tomaron asiento junto al resto.

—¿De qué se están riendo ustedes? —preguntó Haruo —Ya cállense. No entiendo nada y me duele la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco los entiendo, querido —dijo la madre— Los cuatro amanecieron muy extraños.

Ese era un ambiente normal para Tsukushi. Se alegraba de que todo hubiera salido perfecto. Podía ver como Himiko tomaba casualmente la mano de su hermano por debajo de la mesa... tal vez Susumu no gritara su amor a todos, como lo habría hecho su propia pareja; pero se sentía feliz de saber que incluso para ellos, las cosas habían tomado un buen curso.

Había muchos colores en aquella habitación. En ocasiones eran azules, si hablaban del pasado y momentos tristes; o rojos, si acaso alguien decía algo vergonzoso; amarillo, si todos empezaban a reír con alegría... incluso había cierta aura negra si Tsukasa comenzaba a molestarse; o ella diría que morada, alrededor de la resaca de su padre.

Sin embargo, todos generaban un contraste perfecto para una familia tan variada.

* * *

 _Como siempre, acá está la lista de palabras usadas en el capítulo; que me parecieron extrañas o que creo que necesitan una aclaración:_

*bata de dormir: _Es una prenda más, de las conocidas como "ropa de cama". Es como una chaqueta que se cruza por delante y tiene una cinta para amarrarla. Una bata cualquiera pues; que suele estar hecha de una tela fresca y ligera como seda y satín o hasta transparente como la organza; también pueden ser gruesas si se precisa cubrirse bien en época de frío. Lo curioso de su nombre, es que normalmente no suele usarse para dormir, sino que al despertar se coloca para cubrir la pijama o camisón que sí se usa para dormir._

*Shoji: _Dentro de la arquitectura japonesa, el término shoji se refiere a una puerta corrediza que está hecha de un papel blanco muy tenso, y que está montado sobre un resistente marco de madera, dividido en cuadros o rectángulos de tamaño medio. Normalmente se usan para dividir áreas exteriores de las interiores, pues su estructura de madera estriada (dividida) permite que sean muy resistentes. A veces suelen ponerle decorados en el papel, pero es más común que las veamos todas lisas o con texturas muy sencillas en el papel; ya que las decoradas son las puertas interiores y estas no tienen divisiones a cuadros y se llaman fusuma. He visto también, que en algunas casas japonesas más modernas, los shoji empiezan a ser de madera todavía más gruesa y el papel se sustituye por vidrio o acrílico._

*terraza: _Otro termino arquitectónico. Esta es una zona de la casa, que se encuentra abierta al aire libre. Normalmente está elevada del nivel del terreno, es decir como un balcón o barandilla exterior en una ventana, y que sobresale de la fachada de la casa; la diferencia es que la terraza es mucho más amplia, llegando a ocupar el espacio de toda una habitación. A veces se confunde con la azotea, pero se diferencian porque la terraza no suele estar en la parte más alta de la casa y en ocasiones está provista de un techo o cubierta. Es común que la adecuen con sillones, hamacas… y hay terrazas tan amplias, que pueden tener área de chimenea, asadores, jacuzzis… y hasta albercas pequeñas. En la película, podemos ver a Rui y Tsukasa conversando de noche en una terraza._

*otouto: _En la sociedad japonesa, tienen palabras muy especificas para referirse a los familiares. Es muy práctico utilizar estos términos, pues con una sola palabra decimos el sexo del hermano y su posición al resto de la familia. Otouto por ejemplo, se refiere al hermano menor… lo curioso aquí, es que Tsukasa debería decirle "Otoutosan" porque Susumu no es su hermano, sino que es el hermano menor de alguien más. Pero al decirle de aquel modo, está siendo más cariñoso y cercano al joven; aceptándolo de este modo, como si fuera el hermano menor que no tuvo nunca y al que está dispuesto a transmitirle todo si hace falta. Y todo se lo debemos al gran amor por su Tsukushi._

*Yuki-onna y Yama-uba: _Ambas, son unas figuras o personajes populares en Japón; porque son espíritus o youkais propios de su folclore._

Yuki-onna _, se compone de dos palabras: "Yuki" es nieve, mientras que "Onna" es una manera de referirse a las mujeres. Por lo tanto, se refiere a una mujer que está asociada con el invierno y la nieve. Se mueve entre la nieve como si flotara sin dejar rastro; posee además una belleza inhumana que le permite raptar a los hombres y normalmente va vestida con un kimono de color blanco, como una novia, o incluso totalmente desnuda; pero eso provoca que se pueda confundir con el paisaje nevado, además de que se puede transformar en nieve o niebla según lo requiera. Es representada como una mujer alta, hermosa, de largos cabellos, que se manifiesta en una noche nevada._

 _Es debido a su palidez, que Tsukasa trata de comparar a su esposa con este youkai de divina belleza. Pero como siempre, se equivoca y no lo hace._

Yama-uba o Yamamba _, es otra mujer monstruosa que se confunde demasiado con Yuki-onna (no, no es culpa del propio Tsukasa). "Yama" se refiere a las montañas, y "ba" se puede referir a una mujer vieja. Al igual que la anterior, suele presentarse en las montañas y bosques, y por eso en climas nevados si la ocasión se presenta, lo cual hace que la confundan con Yuki-onna. Su historia se remonta a hace muchos siglos, cuando una aldea llamada Sabane encerró a una vieja bruja en una cueva al pie de la montaña; pero la bruja es inmortal, permitiendo que siga viva hasta ahora. Se presenta como una mujer anciana de aspecto horrible. Su cabello puede ser blanquizco o con tonos dorados, y va vestida con un kimono andrajoso. Puede cambiar su aspecto sin embargo, a una hermosa mujer; pero se delata por su enorme boca, pues según la leyenda, la bruja es caníbal. Existen también otros cuentos, donde Yamamba es una bruja benévola, pese a que come carne humana._

 _[…]_

 _Y ya. Creo que esta vez me extendí mucho en las aclaraciones, jajaja, lo siento, pero quería ser más precisa y darles un poco de contexto. Aunque el capítulo fue corto, creo... y lo lamento, pero la historia era cortita._

 _En fiiiin~_

 _¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? Como dije, al principio, este fue el final de este minific... y continué con las escenas que dejé pendientes. El lemon culminado, el qué pasó con Susumu, y finalmente mi OC y la aclaración de su verdadero papel en esta historia. Desde el dorama, yo sentía que Susumu se merecía una bonita relación con una dulce chica, y que fuera Tsukasa de nuevo, quien lo animara a declararse. Así que a pesar de todo, este último capítulo me dejó conforme... ¿y a ustedes? Les agradecería como siempre, que me hicieran saber que piensan :D_

 _Yo me tardé, porque esta vez estoy muy ocupada con la universidad... y es que probablemente en unos meses pueda viajar como alumna de intercambio a Europa, probablemente a una escuela de diseño en Alemania, y he estado muy ocupada tratando de mantener en alto mi promedio y aprendiendo el idioma o mejorando mi inglés para poder irme. Además, debo decir que mi otro fandom (el que le debo mi existencia ahi por HanaDan), Arashi, me tiene ocupadísima con tantas cosas nuevas que sacan, jajaja. Y ya que también tuve que escribir otras cosas para concursos de poesía, literatura fantástica... e incluso concursos de diseño en mi ciudad. Y por si fuera poco, estuve tomando cursos extracurriculares de acuarela, ilustración y redacción. ¡Mi vida social se vio anulada por meses! XD._

 _Pero bueno, me dí un tiempesito y escribí esto. Próximamente, quizá me de un tiempo para corregir los capítulos iniciales de esta historia por si tiene errores o mala redacción... y talvez de todas las historias que escribí._

 _Ahora sí, voy a responder comentarios anteriores:_

 _ **Patricia Bustos:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, querida. Ya te complací y puse una escena de amorsito entre nuestro querido par; aunque la verdad, yo también quería escribir un poquito así. _

_**lauryxBlack:** Jajaja, lo siento, pero es que Susumu tenía que hacer aparición; no podía dejarlo sin intervenir. Que bueno que te gustara. Y en serio, lamento mucho haberme tardado, :(. Ya sé que lo he dicho mucho, pero la uni del mal (XD) me consume hasta el alma; ya pronto volveré a actualizar el otro fic también, y gracias por siempre leerme. Me animas a seguir escribiendo._

 _ **valeria:** Lo siento, pero ya está aquí la continuación. Y es que no pude evitarlo, jajaja, justo estaba escribiendo la escena cuando pensé en Susumu y me dije "Oh sí, tengo que ponerlo justo como me ha interrumpido a mi". Pero bueno, por eso les dejé que tuvieran su nochesita, para compensar que dejé que él los interrumpiera, jajaja. Lamento haber lastimado a tu corazoncito, querida; y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. _

_**Flamingo80:** ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hizo el leer tu comentario! Se me salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hasta me sonrojé. Muchas gracias por decirme algo tan bonito, que siendo tal mala escritora a alguien le haya gustado tanto una historia que se fuera a leer las otras (bueno, tal vez ya mejoré tantito conforme pasaba el tiempo). Ya pronto actualizaré la otra que tengo pendiente también, y en verdad muchas gracias. Ojalá me sigas diciendo que piensas de lo que sigo escribiendo :D._

 ** _tengoku no tenshi:_** _¡Otro nuevo comentario! Esto me hace feliz, el ver gente nueva... y ¿realmente crees que soy mala? ¡Pero quien se coló a la habitación sin permiso fue Susumu, no yo! Bueno, yo lo dejé... pero ese no es el punto, jajaja. Que bueno poderte sacar una sonrisa, y espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste._ _De HanaDan, yo he visto todas las versiones... bueno, debo ser sincera, no terminé de ver toooodos los capitulos de la coreana porque eran muchísimos y muy cambiados; pero vi lo primordial. Y la versión china que se llama "Meteor Shower" sólo vi un par de ellos, antes de cansarme y decir "no, no me gustó". Pero la taiwanesa, también me gusta bastante, y se apega muchísimo al manga. Como sea, la pelicula que mencioné fue de 1995, yo la vi primero en inglés y luego la encontré en español... pero por algún motivo, luego la dieron de baja inmediatamente y ya no la encuentro en ningún lado en español._

 _Pero está en inglés, por si gustan verla aún; sólo agreguen lo siguiente luego del ".com" en YT._

/watch?v=xwp5uOmssS8

 _Sí la encuentro en español, les mandaré un MP con el link inmediatamente; así que si la quieren, díganme de nuevo XD. ¡Y no duden en comentar! Realmente, me interesa mucho saber que opinan._

 _¡Les mando muchos saludos desde México!_


End file.
